Serenity
by Darknessovertheforest
Summary: Rarity's distant cousin Serenity comes to visit her but she is not what Rarity expected her to be. PS I don't own MLP FiM or its characters except for Serenity she belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fellow bronies Darknessovertheforest coming to you again with another Fanfic hope you enjoy this one I have thought about this one for quite a long time.**

 **Enjoy ; )**

Rarity a white female unicorn with royal purple hair and three diamonds as her cutie mark is pretty much the most glamorous pony in all of Ponyville. She is also the element of generosity for the elements of harmony. Her friends are also the elements of harmony, Twilight Sparkle the element of Magic, Pinkie Pie the element of Laughter, Fluttershy the element of Kindness, also her spa friend, Applejack the element of Honesty and Rainbow Dash the element of Loyalty.

Rarity had awoken from her sleep today in a rather happy mood. She went to her mirror and brushed out her mane. She went to the kitchen and prepared herself some tea to wake her up, although she did have the now and then cappuccino from her favourite cafe. She went to her white couch and sat down to read the weekly edition of _Pony Fancy_ she flipped through the pages until she found an article about herself. She read, _"Rarity the element of Fashion: The white unicorn from Ponyville has astounded audiences all over Equestria yet again as not one but four of her dresses were chosen for the Spring line up for next year. This unicorn shouldn't be named the element of Generosity but the element of Fashion."_ She smiled seeing that four of her dresses were chosen for the Spring line up next year.

She looked out her window and saw the mail being delivered. She smiled and walked downstairs to collect it. She stepped out her door and breathed in the fresh air on that fine summer day. She went to her mailbox and took out a bunch of mail. She went back inside and sat on her couch again. She looked through it, saying what she received, "Bill, bill, oh a coupon for any jewellery, subscription to Pony Fancy and a letter?" she was confused, she seldom got any mail. She looked at the sender's address it read, _"Manehatten"_ she looked at it confused, "Who do I know from Manehatten?"

She opened the letter and it read, _" Dear Rarity, I saw your picture in the magazines lately and well I think, I would like to come visit you in Ponyville I shall be along in about a week hope to see you again. Love your cousin Serenity."_ When Rarity read the name she was nearly taken aback. She had not seen her cousin Serenity since they were still young fillies she wondered what she was doing lately. "I must tell the others this fabulous news," she said as she left to tell her friends. She went to Sugarcube Corner to tell her friend Pinkie Pie to head over to Twilight's house immediately. After which they made their way to Twilight's house.

Twilight allowed them entrance and asked Rarity, "So what's the big rush Rarity?" Rarity could only say, "Twilight please write a letter to the others that I have simply fabulous news." Twilight didn't argue and wrote the three letters adressed to Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Which after a few minutes arrived at Twilight's house. They all sat in the living room, Rainbow Dash was first to ask, "Okay Rarity what was the big news you wanted to tell us?" Rarity could no longer hold it, "Well the big news is guess who's coming to Ponyville." the others shrugged at her. Then she said, "It's my cousin Serenity," the other friends looked at each other in happiness, Twilight spoke first, "Wow Rarity I didn't know you had a cousin." The rest nodded.

Rarity continued, "Well unfortunately none of you will know her, you see we only met once when we were still very young fillies. It was way before I moved to Ponyville even. I can't seem to remember what she looks like." Pinkie Pie then thought out loud, "Well she might be the same colour as you," The others nodded in agreement. "I guess so," said Rarity. She then continued, "Anyway we'll find out soon enough, she is going to be here in a week." Pinkie jumped up and said, "Oooooo goodie we can throw a welcoming party for her," "Yeah, that might actually be quite fun," commented Rainbow Dash, "You think she'll like it?" asked Rarity a bit concerned. The others all assured her that she would.

Soon though a week went past and the party was to be held at Rarity's boutique. Rarity looked at the time and estimated that Serenity would arrive at ten o' clock. She left her friends at the boutique and went to the train station to wait for her cousin. She could barely contain her excitement, she wondered what she would be like. She wondered what she looked like. At exactly ten o' clock in the morning the train from Manehatten pulled into the station. Rarity waited for that pony she so dearly wanted to meet. She looked through the crowd of ponies, but she could not find the one she was looking for. However when she thought her cousin wasn't there she was tapped on the shoulder and she turned to see a pony standing next to her.

She turned to face her. She was definitely a white unicorn like herself however there were differences. Serenity's mane and tail was a royal blue, however the mane had four different styles. The right side of her head was shaven up until nearly the exact middle, the middle was styled as short punk hair facing forward and then flowing up. The back of her mane was tied in a ponytail and the left side of her hair was emo styled covering her left eye. Her eyes were a dark blue like her mane. Her tail was just a normal style. Her cutie mark was three sapphires shaped like tears in a similar formation to Rarity's.

Rarity was slightly shocked, but hugged her cousin anyway. "Oh it's so good to see you again Serenity." Serenity hugged her back and said, "It's good to see you too Rarity." She definitely didn't have the same accent as Rarity, but Rarity could live with that. After they hugged Serenity asked, "So Rarity where're you staying?" Rarity continued, "Oh yes, I live in my boutique, well actually above it." Serenity snickered a bit. "What's so funny?" Rarity asked, Serenity tried to keep herself from laughing, "Oh... nothing..." she was desperately trying not to laugh. Rarity shrugged it off and continued, "Well if you just follow me I will take you to my house."

They walked all the way to Rarity's boutique and when they entered the others jumped out and said, "Surprise," Serenity was taken aback at seeing the ponies. Rarity was the first to say, "Welcome to my home Serenity." She introduced her to her friends, "Meet Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash my best friends in all of Equestria," Serenity walked to Twilight who said, "Welcome to Ponyville it's wonderful to meet you," Serenity responded, "So I'm guessing you're the nerd of the group," Twilight scratched the back of her neck and said nervously, "I guess" She walked over to Fluttershy who said, "Hi I'm Fluttershy" Serenity responded, "Hm pink hair, I should try that...not," She then walked over to Applejack who said, "Welcome to Ponyville I hope you enjoy your stay," Serenity put a hoof to her snout and said, "Good Celestia, I can smell the farm on you I'd suggest you bathe next time."

Applejack didn't take too kindly to that, if it weren't for Twilight's concerned look she might have slapped her right then and there. Serenity went on to Rainbow Dash, "Hey I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in Equestria and the most awesome pony ever," Serenity knew how to respond to this, "Oh really what about Chuck Neighrris, they say he can fly around the world so fast he can puch himself in the back of the neck, Chuck Neighrris is so tough he made Iron Will cry and Chuck Neighrris is so awesome he makes things 65% cooler as opposed to your 20%." That completely caught Rainbow Dash off guard obviously she heard of Chuck Neighriss, but that made her mad at the same time. Last but not least she reached Pinkie Pie who said, "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, but every one calls me Pinkie, but my real name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, and naturally my hair is actually straight but ever since Rainbow Dash made the sonic rainboom my hair has pretty much stayed poofy ever since." Serenity responded the only way she knew to this pony, "Hey didn't you use to live in Manehatten? I'm sure we had a nickname for you, what was it now? Oh yes now I remember we called you Miss Cookoo." Pinkie's right eye twitched and then her hair went straight and a shade darker. Rarity intervened and said, "Oh wow look at the time, I think everypony should head out now," no pony tried to argue and left immediately.

Rarity breathed and turned to Serenity who was just standing there and asked, "What?" Rarity sighed and said, "Well that was awfully rude of you," Serenity rolled her eyes and said, "Well unfortunately my parents told me to be honest with new ponies I meet." Rarity tried to keep her cool and just said, "Well you could've at least tried to be kinder." Serenity then grew sadder and said, "Oh sorry Rarity I forgot to tell you, I have... a mental illness but I can't remember the name." Rarity was shocked and could only say, "Oh my Celestia." Serenity looked at her cousin and said, "That's why we haven't seen each other in a long time, I was diagnosed at a young age." Rarity sighed and said with concern, "I'm sorry, you should have told me." Serenity nodded and said, "Yeah... yeah... I should've... I'm sorry... can you take me to my room please." "Of course," said Rarity, she led Serenity to the guest room and once Serenity had put down her suitcase she asked Rarity to leave. "Why should I leave?" Rarity asked concerned, Serenity just said, "I need to unpack."

Rarity left and closed the door behind her. Serenity unpacked her suitcase, it wasn't a lot but she then noticed she didn't pack her "medication". She shook it off and proceeded to unpack she then pulled out a knife from the suitcase. She looked at it and gulped, replaying what had just happened minutes ago, she then proceeded to "punish" herself. She slit her wrists. After five minutes of agonising pain she placed the bloody knife into the draw of her bedside table. She then left her room and decided to join Rarity in the boutique. Serenity put on one of her jackets she had packed to hide the fresh cuts. She arrived downstairs to see Rarity sorting out materials, she turned around and gasped at her cousin, "Oh my what a beautiful jacket Serenity, the next time you come visit me I definitely want one," Serenity smiled at her cousin and then said "Can I stay here for a few months, if you don't mind." Rarity smiled and said, "Well I haven't seen you in a long time so I guess a few months won't hurt."

The next day Rarity woke up to smell something burning, not worrying about her hair she jumped out of bed to enter the kitchen and saw that the oven was smoking. She quickly opened it and immediately took out whatever was burning. She coughed and opened a window to let the smoke out. Serenity came into the kitchen and said, "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, Rarity I'm so sorry."

Rarity wiped her face and said, "It's alright, nothing important is badly damaged," "What were you making anyway?" she asked, Serenity sadly said, "I was baking you some cookies to say thank you for letting me stay for a few months." Rarity smiled and hugged her cousin, "It's alright you don't have to feel bad about anything, accidents happen darling." Serenity nodded and broke the hug and went to her room locking the door behind her. She slit her wrists again as punishment. Soon the days turned into weeks and soon those weeks turned into a month.

Rarity was growing rather impatient with Serenity's behaviour though, because whenever she had guests over she was just plain rude to them. Rarity had to apologize on her behalf all the time. But whenever the guests left, Serenity would just lock herself in her room and slit her wrists over and over again. Rarity was completely oblivious to it until one fateful night.

It was a day like any other. Rarity had just closed up shop, she went upstairs to relax, today had been a very long and hard working day. She sat down her couch too tired to even read her new issue of Pony Fancy. Then she heard crying coming from Serenity's room. She got off the couch and walked to her cousin's room and noticed it was unlocked, she quietly opened the door and walked in and asked, "Serenity is something wrong," she then took notice of the knife when Serenity turned to her. Rarity ran over to her cousin and asked concerned, "What in Equestria are you doing?" Serenity only looked into Rarity's eyes and continued to cry and cut herself. Immediately Rarity used her magic and threw the knife away from her, Serenity then went berserk.

She fought with Rarity to get the knife back, the wailing could be heard by passers by. Rarity tried to keep her away from the knife, "I need it! I need to punish myself!" Rarity couldn't process the words at the moment. She then decided restrain Serenity with her magic. She went to her room and called the hospital to come for her cousin. Within minutes the paramedic ponies arrived and restrained Serenity onto a stretcher taking her to the ambulance carriage. They left for the hospital immediately. Rarity had no choice but to call her friends to meet at the hospital. Rarity sat in the waiting area for any news about her cousin. Then Twilight and Fluttershy entered the doors and walked over to Rarity.

She looked up and said, "Oh I'm so glad you could make it, wait where are the others?" Twilight sighed and said, "You see Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are still angry at Serenity for what she said to them at the party and Pinkie Pie is still upset as well." Rarity was shocked, "Well I never, I thought they had let that go by now, I mean it's been a month since then." Twilight then snapped at her, "Hey! at least WE came, we're still a bit hurt about what she said to us but we still came for you." Rarity then lowered her head and said, "You're right Twilight, I'm sorry."

After half an hour of waiting a nurse pony stepped into the waiting area and asked for Rarity. Who stood up and walked over to the nurse and asked, "So, how is she?" the nurse sighed and said, "Well we've sedated her but we are going to keep her overnight, we found many lacerations on her forelegs. However the ones on her wrists were very deep and we had to stitch them up, so I suggest you go home and rest, we'll call you if anything happens." Rarity sighed and said, "Thank you nurse." She told Twilight and Fluttershy what she was told and left for home.

A few days later Serenity was back living with Rarity. However she was definitely different from a few days ago, she hardly left her room. The only times she did was to eat otherwise she just stayed in her room. Rarity often checked on her to make sure she wasn't cutting herself again, but, Serenity hardly ever moved. Only when Rarity had gone out with her friends Serenity found new ways to "punish" herself. Soon however she found her way back and didn't "punish" herself for over a few months.

 **A/N: So there you have it the first chapter of Serenity, I decided to end here because if I wanted to I could write the whole story in one chapter but I try my best to avoid that. So I hope you liked reading it and please read & review I do appreciate it and look forward to the next chapter.**

 **; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey fellow bronies what's up and welcome to the second chapter of Serenity. If you are just joining the story then I suggest you go back and read the first chapter just so you can be up to date with what is going on in the story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please Read & Review.**

Soon Summer turned into Autumn in Equestria. Serenity was still living with her cousin Rarity. Tonight though was a special occasion. Tonight was Nightmare Night a holiday for young filles to collect candy and dress up in costumes. Rarity was invited to a party at Twilight's house for Nightmare Night. Rarity would have to decide on what or who to dress as for tonight. She then decided to dress as a spider because they always seemed to creep her out. After she had made her costume she asked her cousin Serenity if she would join her.

"Nah, I don't think I'd like it, I'm not one for dressing up, but I might stop by later," she said to Rarity.

"Oh all right then, well don't say I didn't ask," replied Rarity. She looked at the time and said, "Goodness gracious, I'm going to be late, okay if you get hungry there is some salad in the fridge and if any filles stop by the candy is on the counter in the boutique." Serenity nodded and said, "You can count on me." Rarity hugged her cousin goodbye and left for the party. After she left Serenity went into the basement of the boutique and found Rarity's alcohol stash. She browsed through the alcohol and found nothing but wine. "Ugh, I'm sure she might have something stronger than red wine," she said. She continued looking and found some rum and vodka. She smirked and picked out both bottles with her magic and brought it upstairs. She put down a glass and made a half rum and half vodka drink.

She sipped it and felt it go to her head immediately. "Whoa..." was all she could say. She then heard the doorbell and went downstairs. When she arrived in the boutique she saw a few filles outside. She used her magic to grab the bowl of candy and greeted the fillies. She gave them all the exact same amount of candy, they thanked her and moved on. She frowned and said, "I don't think I remember what it was like to celebrate Nightmare Night." She went back upstairs and chugged the whole glass of the rum and vodka. She definitely felt it go to her head she then went out to the costume shop and bought herself a costume. She had bought herself a witch pony costume. She put it on and locked up the boutique and went to the library because she could hear music coming from it.

At the party ponies were socialising with each other. Pinkie had thrown the party herself. Her hair was back to its regular poofyness. Rarity was talking with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, "Listen girls I'm sorry about what my cousin said to you, it was awfully rude to you, I should've stood up for you." "Ah don't ya go worryin yourself 'bout that, we know it ain't right to hold a grudge," said Applejack, "Yeah I mean we've done it sometime or another in our lives," said Rainbow Dash. Rarity smiled and said, "Thank you for understanding, I'm glad to see you've let by gones be by gones." "So where is she anyway?" asked Applejack. Rarity replied, "Oh, she said she might come by later." At that there was a knock at the door. Twilight opened it and said, "Ah Serenity, so glad you could make it." Rarity smiled and went to her cousin, "Oh my gosh, I love your costume." Serenity smiled and said, "Thanks Rarity, I like yours too." Pinkie Pie jumped over and said, "Serenity, hi, glad you could make it," Serenity looked at her and said, "Hey Pinkie, you know I'm really sorry for a few months ago for what I said."

Pinkie only hugged her and said, "Don't worry about it silly." Serenity approached the others and apologised to them. Then Twilight spoke to the guests, "Hey everypony, it's nearly time for Princess Luna to appear." The party went outside to the centre of Ponyville. They stood there waiting to see Luna appear. "Rarity who's Princess Luna?" asked Serenity. Rarity gasped and asked, "You don't know the younger sister of Princess Celestia?" Serenity shook her head. Before Rarity could explain, suddenly the wind picked up and the leaves began to blow through it. The sky turned cloudy, then out of nowhere blue mist intertwined its way through the crowd. The crowd was in awe, and from the mist came Nightmare Moon. The crowd was shocked and then began to laugh. Then Nightmare Moon smiled and turned back into Luna.

Rarity nudged her cousin and said, "That's Princess Luna." Serenity gazed upon the Princess of the night. Her mane flowing like her sister's, she smiled and said, "Greetings to you all on this fine Nightmare Night, I hope you will continue to enjoy." Rarity pulled Serenity over to Luna and said, "Princess Luna may I introduce you to my cousin Serenity." Luna smiled and said, "Well I must say I have not made your acquaintance yet." Serenity bowed to her seeing as how she was a princess. Luna smiled and hugged Serenity and said, "Fear not to hug me, I am a friend to Rarity therefore making you a friend to me." Serenity hugged her back.

Soon after that, the party was back inside with Luna joining. Serenity had hit the punch bowl hard seeing as how somepony put some booze into it. She was all over the place, stumbling and trying not to make a fool of herself. But unfortunately that is exactly what happened. She went over to Princess Luna and said, "You know what, Rarity once farted at a wedding of one of our cousins and blamed it on the best man." Luna giggled at this, Rarity was embarrassed. Then Serenity continued, "This other time, she got so drunk she actually put a pair of underpants on her head and danced on a table." Luna continued to giggle. Serenity continued again, "Did you know when she was younger she used to cut herself whenever she didn't make a dress good enough." Luna's eyes widened and looked at Rarity. And asked, "Really?" Serenity nodded drunkly.

Rarity grabbed her cousin and said to Luna, "I'm awfully sorry about that, she's had too much to drink it seems." Luna then asked Rarity, "Rarity is it true about the cuts?" Rarity scooted Serenity to the couch where she could lie down for a bit. She turned to Luna and said, "Yes it's true, I used to cut myself for a long time when I thought a dress I made wasn't good enough, and unfortunately my parents were forced to send me to rehabilitation." Luna looked at her and said, "Maybe you should take your cousin home." Rarity nodded and then was hugged by Luna. Rarity was lucky that Serenity was so drunk she passed out, so it would be easier to get her home.

She set Serenity into her bed and closed the door for her. Rarity went to her room, changed out of her spider costume, put on her sleeping mask and turned out the light.

 _Rarity's dream..._

Rarity was standing in her boutique and made the most lovely dress and then she looked over it, making sure she had made it well. She then had second thoughts about it, she looked at all the dresses and saw how imperfect they were.

She immediately used her magic and used it to bring a knife to her. She immediately began to cut herself and these cuts were not flesh wounds. Rarity was intending to actually kill herself. Suddenly a darker blue magic aura formed around the knife and it disappeared. Rarity then heard a familiar voice which said, "I have seen enough." Then Princess Luna descended to Rarity and said, "So it still haunts you." Rarity grew sad and said, "I don't know why Serenity had to say that about me." Luna looked at her and asked, "How long has it been since you last saw her?" Rarity looked at her and said, "Well by the way she was telling you, it seems that it wasn't when we were young fillies only." Luna nodded and asked, "Do you know why?" Rarity shook her head.

Luna opened a door and she led Rarity through it. Rarity saw that she was at a wedding, she looked and saw her and Serenity talking with each other and said, "This was the wedding she spoke of." Luna looked and said, "That must be the cousin you blamed," Rarity looked and saw another distant cousin of hers. Then she looked at her and Serenity again, they were still chatting to each other and said, "I wonder why we're not so close," Luna looked at her and said, "Maybe this will remind you, she stamped her hoof and they seemed to fast forward to the evening. Rarity looked and saw herself talking to some of her friends, she moved closer and heard, "You know what, Serenity is actually quite annoying. I can't stand her, I mean she's always styling her mane every second week. I mean surely you would know what mane style you would want and often I see her with emo mane." Rarity then looked to the corner and saw Serenity run off crying.

She chased after her and found her cutting herself. Rarity didn't know she had upset her so bad. Luna walked up beside her and said, "It seems you hurt her, so then she decided to hurt you." Rarity looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?" Suddenly Rarity was at a party and saw herself acting like a fool with underpants on her head. She facehoofed and said, "Oh Celestia why?" Luna giggled and said, "I'll admit you look like fun," she shook her head and stamped her hoof again. This time Rarity saw herself outside. Serenity came and sat next to her and said, "Hey why aren't you inside?" Rarity looked at her and said, "Oh yes well I don't feel like a party right now." Serenity went inside and poured her a drink.

She offered it to Rarity and she drank it, the she became a wild one. Rarity was confused and looked at Luna and asked, "One drink made me go wild?" Luna shook her head and stamped her hoof again. This time Rarity saw Serenity pour a whole lot of strong alcoholic drinks into the glass. Rarity said to Luna, "So she actually mixed a lot of drinks together." Luna nodded and said, "You see vengeance is never the answer ask me I understand although I don't have I cousin my sister still outshines me." Rarity looked at her, "Really?" Luna nodded and stamped her hoof one last time. Rarity was now in the castle of the two sisters and she saw Celestia speaking with Luna, "Luna I told you before, we can't make the night longer it can be that way in Winter," Luna spoke, "Tia it's not fair, you can have the day as long as you want, but when I wan to make the night slightly longer you say otherwise." "Enough Luna I will not speak with you about this again." replied Celestia.

Then Rarity found herself in Canterlot castle. "Luna I said enough is enough I will not speak again," said Celestia. "But Tia if I can harness the power of Nightmare Moon I can be much stronger." replied Luna. "I can not risk you succumbing to Nightmare Moon again I'm sorry but I will not speak to you again." answered Celestia.

Rarity looked at Luna and asked, "What happened after that?" Luna told her, "I didn't listen to Celestia and I tried to harness he power of Nightmare Moon, but I had too much anger in my heart and soon I began to succumb to the darkness. You must try to make amends with Serenity for what you did to her many years ago. Because anger can turn into something of nightmares." Rarity turned her head and saw Luna struggling to contain Nightmare Moon.

Rarity woke up and saw that it was 6 am. She went to Serenity's room and knocked. Serenity groaned and said, "Come in." Rarity entered and sat down on the bed next to her cousin and said, "You know Serenity I completely forgot about that wedding, and I wanted to apologize for those things I said about you mane." Serenity looked at her and said, "It's alright, I'm sorry for majorly intoxicating you at that party when you made a fool of yourself."

Soon the two became closer that ever. Like sisters even. They had their arguments but they managed it. Soon Winter came and that meant Hearth's Warming Eve. It would also mean that Rarity would have another member of her family to celebrate it with. Although she also liked spending it with her friends. She decided to invite her friends to spend Hearth's Warming Eve with her, Sweetie Belle and Serenity. Soon the time came for Hearth's Warming Eve. It would be the first Serenity would spend with her cousin or in fact any family. Because when she was put into the mental institution her parents moved away forever. She had spent many without anyone to spend it with. Rarity's friends came over on that night and accepted Serenity as a friend. The tree was put up and decorated. Rarity carefully put on the tree topper. It was made of crystal, shaped like a star and if one did not put it on the tree correctly it would fall and shatter into pieces. It was also very expensive.

Everypony made sure not to play games around the tree. Rarity had spent over 300 000 bits just for the tree topper, in fact when she had brought the star she had gone massively into debt and it was the only one of its kind. The board games were brought out and the red wine of course. Although Serenity didn't enjoy wine as much as her cousin, she made the exception. Rainbow Dash was drinking apple cider which she enjoyed the most. Unfortunately Sweetie Belle was still way too young to drink alcohol, but Rarity made a plan with non-alcoholic bubbly. Soon the time went on and then it was time for bed. Luckily Rarity always had many blankets and pillows. Serenity went to her room, Rarity's to hers and Sweetie Belle to hers. The next morning the friends ate lunch at Rarity's dining room table. After lunch they gave each other presents. Serenity gave hers last. She gave Rainbow Dash her gift first and said, "For you Rainbow Dash I got you an authentic Wonderbolts flight jacket." Rainbow Dash tore into the present and read the signature on the jacket, "Wow! You actually got Spitfire to sign this?" Serenity nodded, Rainbow Dash had to know, "How'd you get it?" Serenity explained, "She's a dear friend of mine, we met at a concert. I got her to meet the lead guitarist."

She then handed her gift to Applejack, "For you AJ I got you two cowboy hats you should know of." Applejack opened her present and saw two hats she recognised them immediately. It was her mother and father's hats. Her eyes began to tear she then asked, "How did you get them?" Serenity explained, "I know that your parents died and I wanted you to have a piece of them, I saw pictures of them in a magazine from Manehatten. The owner is a personal friend of mine so it only cost me 2000 bits for both." Applejack hugged her and said, "Thank you."

She gave Fluttershy's next. "I think you'll like it." Fluttershy opened it and saw an artistic painting of her made of different animal pictures. She was stunned and said, "Wow how did you get this?" Serenity explained, "I asked a friend of mine who does this sort of artwork to make one of you, I specifically said to use animal pictures seeing as how you love animals so much." Fluttershy smiled and said, "Thanks Serenity." She turned to Twilight. She bestowed her gift onto her. "This should be an amazing addition to your library collection." Twilight opened it and saw a thick book, she wondered what it was. Serenity explained, "This is the first book that Star Swirl the Bearded wrote on about magic," Twilight flipped the cover of the book and found Star Swirl's signature. Before she could ask Serenity explained, "I know you like books, so I asked the library in Canterlot and they said they might know of a book. So they came back to me and told me about a book that might interest you. I asked the Manehatten antique shop if they had this book and I kinda payed over 20 000 bits for it. It would've been over 100 000 bits if I didn't know the owner." Twilight thanked her and opened the book to read it.

She turned to Pinkie Pie and gave her to her. "It's also a book." Pinkie tore the wrapping off and squeed with excitement. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you did this for me!" "It was nothing Pinkie." Rainbow Dash was interested, "What did she give you?" Pinkie read, "The Official Professional Pinkie Pie Guide to Throwing Awesome Parties." Serenity explained, "Whenever I heard you speaking about a party I took down lots of notes and asked an author friend of mine known as A.K. Yearling to put it into a book." Pinkie hugged Serenity. She then turned to the one she had been saving for last. Rarity. She handed her gift to her and said, "I hope you like it." Rarity unravelled the parchment and her jaw hung, she couldn't believe it. Serenity spoke, "I know you like designing dresses so I got you your own company." The others looked at Rarity and read the piece of paper. It read, _"This document officially states that Miss Rarity of Ponyville has her own dress making company as of which she owns everything. She has the will to name it whatever she wants and hire as many ponies she wants. Her headquarters shall be situated in Ponyville however the main office is located in Manehatten and she shall appoint a pony of her choosing to manage the office. Signed Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."_

Rarity couldn't believe it. Her own company which was approved by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She hugged Serenity and said, "Thank you so much Serenity." After the gifts were given everypony else left for their homes with their gifts. Rarity cleaned up with some help from Serenity and Sweetie Belle who had gotten a special brush from Serenity. After they cleaned, Rarity and Serenity sat on the couch. "So how did you manage to get me my own company Serenity?" asked Rarity. Serenity smiled and said, "It wasn't easy, trying to get the Princesses to sign the document without you noticing was difficult. Then I had to pay for your office in Manehatten and to make sure you could stay in Ponyville." Rarity nodded and asked, "So how much did you pay for the office?" Serenity coughed into her wine and said, "Uhm, well you know that tree topper of yours?" Rarity grew suspicious and asked, "Yes...?" Serenity continued, "It cost that much." "Oh okay, wow that is a lot of money, by the way how did you have enough money to pay for that?" Serenity just said, "That's private information." Rarity smiled and they continued their conversation.

Rarity allowed for Serenity to stay longer for all those years they didn't spend together despite the few occasions they did. Soon the new year rolled past.

Which meant that Rarity's dresses would be released in a few months time. Serenity decided to get a temporary job in Ponyville for the time being. Rarity was cleaning her house part of the boutique while Serenity was out. Rarity opened Serenity's door and saw the state her room was in. She sighed and got to work. She threw away the wrapping paper, made up the bed and sorted her clothes. She opened a draw to put Serenity's manebrush in. She then saw a few receipts. She said to herself, "I probably shouldn't pry it's none of my business." and she left it at that. She went back to the lounge and saw the Hearth Warming tree was still up. She shook her head with a smile and set to taking it down. She carefully undecorated the tree making sure the topper wouldn't fall. Then she heard the boutique's bell jingle and she knew she had a customer. She called to downstairs, "I'll be down in a second." She left the tree and went downstairs and tended to her customer.

After the customer was gone she returned and saw the topper wasn't on its place. She began to panic. Quickly she looked for it hoping the damage wasn't too bad. She searched frantically and before she knew it she stood on something, "Ow!" She lifted her front hoof and saw a piece of glass in it. She looked at it and noticed that it was glass. She used her magic to pull it out and looked around to see if a glass had fallen. But there wasn't. Then it hit her, the topper. "But that can't be right, it's made of crystal. I know my stones and crystal doesn't shatter like glass. It only breaks even if it is cleaned and made pretty." she searched the rest of the floor and found the pieces and moved them into the dustbin with her magic. She then grew curious about what Serenity had said a few months ago. The words replaying in her head, _"You remember that tree topper of yours?" "Yes...?" "It cost that much."_ Rarity then shrugged it off and said, "I maybe have brought out the glass one, they do look very similar."

After that Serenity came home and saw Rarity putting a bandage on her foot. She walked over and asked, "What happened?" Rarity looked at her and said, "Oh, the tree topper fell off when I was with a customer and stepped on some of it." Serenity looked shocked and asked, "Was it the crystal one?" Rarity shook her head and said, "No it was the glass one thank Celestia." Serenity nodded and said, "Yeah... yeah... of course." Rarity noticed the nervousness in her voice and asked, "Are you all right Serenity?" Serenity nodded her head.

Rarity then asked, "Were you worried that I lost the most expensive thing I bought?" Serenity nodded and said, "I know how much it means to you."

Later that night when Rarity had fallen asleep, Serenity opened a draw in her bedside table.

She picked up the receipt and it read, _"Trade in for 1 crystal tree topper worth 300 000 bits for Miss Serenity. If client is unhappy with decision they have a time period of four months to have it returned to them before it is put up for sale and if it can not be sold it shall be returned to the owner and they will be allowed to keep the money that was paid for it."_ She used her magic and crunched it up into a ball and threw it to her bin. It missed and landed on the outside, but, she didn't notice and went to sleep.

 **A/N: This can't be good 0_0 oh dear. Anyway I hope you enjoyed please Read & Review it is greatly appreciated it helps me to keep making Fanfics. I only have one reviewer for this Fanic, so a special thanks to mlplightningstar hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to PM me about anything I really don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to the third chapter of Serenity. If you are just joining then please read the first and second chapter to understand the following events. Please R &R I do greatly appreciate it and it helps me to continue to write Fanfics.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Rarity was outside the Manehatten theatre where the dress awards were being held. Cameras were taking photos of her and paparazzi asking her questions. Rarity was one who liked being in the centre of attention. One papparazzi pony asked, "So how does it feel to be nominated for best designer of the year?" Rarity smiled and answered, "To be honest I find it as a huge honour. I have dreamt about this my whole life." A press pony then asked, "How do you feel to the criticism about how you fired your cousin Serenity from her position at you offices." Rarity answered, "Well it was a big decision for me to make. But unfortunately she had done something wrong to get me the company. If the readers knew about the whole truth then they wouldn't criticise me." Another asked, "Who have you decided to replace her?" Rarity answered, "For the moment my good friend Twilight Sparkle."

She then went inside to take her place for the ceremony. Soon the time came for her category, the last one of the night. The presenter announced, "And now the time has come for our final and most prestigious award of the night. The Best Designer award."The theatre clapped. He continued, "The nominees are; Hoity Toity, Coco Pommel, Suri Polomare and Rarity." The crowd went silent as the envelope was given to the presenter. "And the winner is..." he opened the envelope and said, "Rarity!" The theatre erupted with applause as Rarity went to the stage and claimed her award. She took the mic and said, "Thank you all for this award. I would like to thank my friends and my little sister Sweetie Belle for believing in me and..." before she could finish wind began to blow through the theatre, the audience gasped in fright. The wind intensified, then a purple mist began to intertwine its way to the stage.

Suddenly the mist all went into the air the wind still blowing. From the mist came a figure that many knew. Nightmare Moon. Rarity looked up and asked, "Princess Luna? What are you doing?" The figure turned its attention towards Rarity and began to walk towards her. Rarity started to panic and said, "No, no, not again." She knew the form all to well, it was her, as Nightmare Rarity.

She woke and found herself in her bed. She breathed and said with relief, "Thank goodness, it was only a dream." She went back to sleep after that, but she kept waking up because of the nightmare. The scenario changed, but it always ended the same way, with Nightmare Rarity getting close enough to touch. She had not gotten enough sleep so she was very moody. Rarity always said she needed her beauty sleep. Her hair was a mess and no matter how much she tried she just couldn't get it under control. She had dark rings under her eyes to show how deprived of sleep she was, but she couldn't let other ponies see her like this. She had scheduled an appointment at the spa with Fluttershy, she got her sunglasses and put them over her eyes to hide the rings. She had tied a bandana over her head to hide her mess of hair. She knew Serenity was working today, who had gotten a temporary job as a teacher with Cheerilee at the school.

Rarity left for the spa. She would meet up with Fluttershy when she got there. A few minutes passed and she reached the spa. She saw Fluttershy and said, "Hello Fluttershy darling." Fluttershy turned and gave Rarity a hug and said, "Hi Rarity. Oh you're wearing you sunglasses today that's nice, I also like the bandana." Rarity and Fluttershy walked into the spa and started their appointment. Fluttershy asked, "So why are you wearing your sunglasses today?" Rarity took them off and stared at Fluttershy and asked slightly irritated, "Does this answer you question?" Fluttershy squeaked when she saw the rings under her friend's eyes, she then said, "I'm guessing that the bandan is for your hair." Rarity pulled it off and sighed.

Fluttershy then said, "Look on the bright side you're at the spa where you can relax and get your hair done." Rarity smiled and said, "I guess your right Fluttershy." They went into the salon to get their hair done. Unfortunately Rarity fell asleep during the washing, drying and styling of her hair. In fact she was asleep for nearly the whole appointment. She was at least awake for the hot tub, Fluttershy then asked, "So you didn't get much sleep because?" Rarity sighed and told her, "I had nightmares the whole of last night and every time I fell asleep a few minutes later I woke up again." Fluttuershy asked, "What were the nightmares about?" Rarity sighed and said, "They were about me as Nightmare Rarity again." Fluttershy was shocked, she thought that Nightmare Rarity was gone. "So what do you think this could mean?" asked Fluttershy a bit scared, Rarity replied and said, "I don't know, Luna would've intervened but for some reason she didn't."

Rarity left the spa still very tired, all she wanted to do was sleep. She got home and didn't feel like going to her bed. She decided to just take a nap on Serenity's bed, she knew she would understand. Rarity got into the room and saw that there was a crumpled up piece of paper next to the dustbin and decided to pick it up. She lifted it with her magic and saw the words _"crystal tree topper"_ and then it read a number of _"300 000 bits"_ she uncrumpled the piece of paper and read _"Trade in for 1 crystal tree topper worth 300 000 bits For miss Serenity,"_ she couldn't read the rest it was too crumpled but could read a bit more, _"...allowed to keep the money that was paid for it."_ Rarity would have to confront Serenity about this. But for now she needed sleep. She went to lie on Serenity's bed and took a nap, unfortunately she couldn't do that either, even her short nap was plagued by nightmares about Nightmare Rarity and Serenity's receipt.

Rarity just couldn't sleep. She decided that she wouldn't confront Serenity today because she is just too tired. Serenity came home and saw Rarity's bloodshot eyes, darkened lower lids and sighed and took her to bed. When she put Rarity into her bed she said, "Goodnight Rarity see you in the morning." Rarity then dozed off to sleep.

 _Rarity's dream..._

Rarity was in her boutique hiding from her darker self. Nightmare Rarity had blown a hole into the wall and began to cackle, Rarity couldn't do anything to stop it. Nightmare Rarity got closer and closer until... "Enough of this." Rarity looked up and saw Nightmare Rarity fade away as she saw Luna descend infront of her. "Princess Luna, I knew you would come." Luna turned to her and said, "Rarity what is going on, you have been disturbed of your dreams for quite some time."

Rarity shook her head and said, "To be honest, I was wondering if you would tell me." Luna sighed and said, "I do not know what plagues your dreams, I can't sense any force that is causing these nightmares. If it were your past I would sense it as it is linked to me as well." Rarity asked, "But didn't we dispel Nightmare Moon from us?" Luna nodded and said, "That is the exact reason why I can't figure out what plagues you now. Maybe we should seek help from a companion, perhaps Twilight. Rarity looked at her and asked, "But how are we going to do that if I may ask?" Luna smiled and said, "We're going to enter her dreams and ask for her help." A door opened at that moment, Luna and Rarity walked through it. Soon they were in Twilight's dreams. Twilight was relaxing on the beach reading a book, Rarity spoke to Luna, "Is this what Twilight dreams about?" Luna nodded, "For tonight yes." They walked over to Twilight who acknowledged them, "Hey Luna and Rarity? I didn't expect to see you here." Rarity smiled and said, "Yes well I didn't expect your dreams to be so peaceful." Twilight giggled and asked, "So what are you doing here?"

Luna answered, "We seek your help, Rarity is being plagued by horrible nightmares and we cannot determine what is causing them."Twilight looked at them both, "Nightmares of what?" As she she spoke they all went to Rarity's first dream she had. Twilight saw that Rarity was faced with her darker self, "Oh my gosh, I didn't know it was this," commented Twilight. "And that is why we need your help Twilight," responded Luna. They were now in the empty void between dreams and memories, "So you can't sense anything that is upsetting Rarity?" asked Twilight. "Exactly, there is nothing that I can feel if it is a Nightmare" answered Luna. All three tried to work something out, but before anything was done, a door opened from nowhere. All three walked in and found themselves in Serenity's memories, Rarity noticed what time and place the memory was in. It was Canterlot, Twilight turned to Luna and asked, "Why did you bring us here?" "I didn't," answered Luna. Twilight and Rarity both looked at her with question, Twilight asked, "If you didn't, then who did?"

Suddenly out of nowhere Celestia appeared with a face of irritation. She looked at Luna and said, "Luna, you have broken the oath you have taken to protect dreams and by entering Twilight Sparkle's and seeking her help, you have forsaken this task by intervening in one's dreams that did not require protection. Therefore I will have to pass my judgement." Suddenly a yellow aura of magic formed around Luna and she was sent to the moon like when she was Nightmare Moon. She turned to Twilight, "You Twilight my student have also forsaken yourself, by accepting to help Rarity when your dream was not in danger I will have to take immediate action." A yellow aura formed around Twilight this time, a deep pink aura was extracted from her. When she stood up again she realised she had no magic, Celestia turned from her and said, "I have taken your gift from you forever, as of now you are a simple unicorn, pegasus half breed. Now get out." Twilight disappeared and Rarity was left to face Celestia alone. Celestia turned to her and said, "As for you Rarity, I hereby strip you of the element of generosity, your abilities in magic, your company and boutique and finally your sister Sweetie Belle. As of now you shall be imprisoned in what you fear the most." Rarity saw the aura around her and suddenly her form changed into Nightmare Rarity. Celestia then said, "And now you shall join Luna," Rarity whizzed through the air and found herself on the moon. She called for Luna, "Princess Luna are you here?" She then saw the white eyes fly from a nearby rock and standing above her, despite being in her Nightmare Rarity form, was Nightmare Moon.

Rarity awoke in a cold sweat. She was panting from the intense nightmare.

She went to Twilight's house and urgently knocked on the door. A sleepy Twilight answered the door and asked, "Rarity? What in Celestia's name are you doing here at this time of night?" Rarity pushed past her and asked, "Can you still use magic?" Twilight shook her head and said, "Don't be ridiculous of course I can." Rarity said to her, "Then prove it get me a glass of water." Twilight shook her head and said, "Fine I... will?" she tried to get water with her magic, but nothing happened. She kept trying, every time she did was harder that the last. She panted and said, "I... I... can't." Rarity lowered her head and asked, "Do you remember anything from your dreams?" Twilight shook her head and asked, "Why?" Rarity sighed and explained to Twilight what happened in her dream. After she finished Twilight could only say, "That sounds insane and with what happened to me in your dream actually happened now, then what else could've?"

Twilight and Rarity decided to travel to Canterlot to speak with Celestia about Rarity's dream and if anything else came true. They arrived in Canterlot and immediately went to the castle, they entered the castle and asked to see Celestia. A guard escorted them into Celestia's study and said, "The Princess shall be here momentarily." Twilight thanked the guard, she and Rarity proceeded to sit in the chairs in front of Celestia's desk. A few minutes later Celestia entered the study and greeted them both, she sat behind her desk and proceeded, "So what seems to be the problem my dear student?" Twilight answered, "You see Princess Celestia, Rarity has been having terrible nightmares lately and we can't figure out why." Celestia had a confused face and asked, "Why not ask Luna, I'm sure she would help." Rarity answered this time, "You see your majesty, Twilight has lost her abilities in magic and in my dream Luna had been banished by you again, for asking Twilight for help in the dream realm." Celestia was slightly concerned, "I would never do that, If you needed help from Twilight with your dreams then Luna has all rights to enter her dreams for your sake." Rarity didn't want to take any chances, so she asked, "If I may your majesty, can you please ask Luna to join us?" Celestia nodded and said, "I don't see why not with the current situation." She asked a guard to retrieve Luna. A few minutes later the guard returned and said to Celestia, "I'm sorry princess but I cannot find her, her royal guards haven't seen her since last night." The room was silent, it seems that so far Rarity's dream was becoming a reality.

Celestia used her magic to try and help Twilight. After many attempts Celestia came to a conclusion, "I'm sorry but it seems that your magical abilities have been severed from your body. Yet I do not have anything to do with this, it is dark magic and I can't think of anypony that has this sort of power." Rarity had to ask, "What about me your highness?" Celestia's horn glowed and an aura surrounded Rarity and she said, "You are fine, it seems you haven't been affected." Rarity bit her lip and said, "I think I might know where Luna is." "Proceed dear one." Celestia urged. "She's on the moon," Rarity had said it. The room went silent again and preparations were to be made to get Luna back to help Rarity and Twilight.

 _Meanwhile..._

Serenity got home and saw a note lying on the table, she picked it up and it read, _"Went to Canterlot to see Princess Celestia about my dreams will probably be back much later, there is food in the fridge, feel free to have some. Rarity"_

Serenity began to chuckle, she went to her room and went to go lie down on her bed. She went to her mirror and looked at her hair. It was still the same as when she arrived, she made sure of it, her horn began to glow and a door opened into a white light. She stepped through it and then she was in the void between dimensions. She continued along a certain path and smiled when the door of the path opened, she was now on the moon. She saw a distressed Luna running around trying make sense of why she was there. Luna could not see her, Serenity only watched as she saw Princess Luna, the Princess of the Night, the Protector of Dreams struggle to find out why she was there, she began to chuckle again. Behind her shadows began to rise, she motioned her head towards Luna and with great speed they surrounded the princess. Luna was surrounded by these shadows, she tried fighting them off with her magic, but, to no avail, the shadows continued to swirl around her, until suddenly they stopped swirling. Luna was confused she looked around and one shadow took form, "Princess Luna, we have been expecting you for quite some time." Luna asked, "Why am I here? What is the meaning of this?" Then the shadows parted and Serenity passed trough, and smiled, Luna said relieved, "Oh thank my sister, Serenity it's you."

Serenity looked at her and her form changed, she became Nightmare Rarity, "No it can't be, you can't be real," said Luna scared beyond her imagination. Nightmare Rarity looked into her eyes and explained, "You see, when you and the others defeated me and freed Rarity I had enough strength to make my own body. So I took this form," she turned back into Serenity then switched back to herself, "The only hard part was trying to find a way to get close to Rarity without raising suspicion, so I thought of the distant cousin excuse. I knew that she wouldn't remember much, unfortunately I had to pierce her memories so she could at least remember the relationship with a distant cousin." Luna looked at her and said realising what she was saying, "You were in her dreams, you clouded her memories so she would remember the wedding and the party, so you had the ability to enter her dreams, it was you, you were Celestia in the dream, you sent me here, Celestia would not have the power to send me here by herself without the elements of harmony."

Serenity laughed and said, "Well done, you figured out my intentions and my powers, however, I can give you a way back to Equestria." Luna looked at her and asked, "You can, how?" Nightmare Rarity nodded and said, "You know the answer to this," she began to smirk. Luna knew what she wanted, "No not again, you won't turn me to that." Nightmare Rarity shook her head and said, "If you remember Rarity's dream, you'll know that Twilight Sparkle has lost her magical abilities, and if you don't accept in the next 24hours then Rarity will lose her magical abilities, her company and her sister. Then I'm goin to take her life." She disappeared again as well as the shadows. Luna didn't know what to do, on the one hoof she could wait for Celestia to rescue her and explain that Nightmare Rarity was back, she could refuse Nightmare Rarity's offer and risk losing her friends or the alternative. Allow the Nightmare to take hold of her again, she really didn't know what to do.

Serenity returned to Equestria just in time for Rarity to get home. She emerged from her room, Rarity asked her, "Could I ask you something?" "Sure, I don't mind." responded Serenity. Rarity sat her down on the couch and said, "I found a rather strange receipt the other day and it had information about my crystal tree topper." Serenity gulped, Rarity proceeded, "Is it true? Did you sell my crystal tree topper to a shop to pay for my own company?" Serenity nodded.

Rarity's concern turned to anger in a blink of an eye, "You absolutely stupid pony! How could you?! You knew it meant more to me than anything! I went into severe debt to buy that topper! You... You... EMO FREAK!" Serenity looked sadly at Rarity and said, "I'm sorry, I thought you'd like having your own company for yourself." "GET OUT YOU IDIOT! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE! PACK YOUR THINGS AND GO BACK TO MANEHATTEN! YOU'RE NOT MY COUSIN! YOU'RE JUST A SCARED LITTLE EMO PONY WHO NOPONY CARES ABOUT! NOT EVEN YOUR OWN PARENTS, THEY WERE RIGHT TO LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" Serenity put on her black jacket and ran out crying and called back to her, "You are such a B****!" Rarity locked the door of her boutique and went upstairs for some sleep after her stressful day for Twilight and Luna and to top it all off was the confrontation with her cousin.

Serenity ran into the Everfree forest and disappeared back to the moon. She cried on a moon boulder, she breathed in and her formed changed back to Nightmare Rarity, "Vengeance will be mine!" she said, with that she went to find Princess Luna. Luna was sitting on her hide looking at Equestria wondering what was going on down there, she heard the clopping of hooves approaching and turned to see Nightmare Rarity running towards her, she stopped in front of her and asked, "What is your decision?" Luna's expression saddened and said, "I'll take the Nightmare." Nightmare Rarity smiled and said with eyes still streaming from her face, "Good." Suddenly she turned into a blue mist and entered Luna's chest. Luna groaned in pain, the power entering her was immense, she felt the changes. Her heart began to darken, her level of power began to increase, she felt fully restored. She blinked and her eye turned into a slit and back into a normal pupil again, suddenly she was back in the castle. She climbed out of bed and ran into Celestia's study, when she saw the sun princess she said with joy, "Tia, Tia, I'm home." Celestia got up and hugged her sister and asked, "How did you get back?" Luna only said, "I concentrated on my home here very hard and I woke up in my bed." Celestia said nothing else and hugged her sister more, little did she know that Luna was back, the real Luna with desires.

 **A/N: That brings an end to the third chapter of Serenity, I hope this has been a real eye opener for you, now you know that Serenity was in fact Nightmare Rarity from the beginning. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please look forward for the next one. And for a bonus, I have a challenge for my followers, for more details please feel free to PM me and the one who wins the challenge will receive a special prize.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey so here comes the fourth chapter of Serenity, just for clarity the concept of Serenity, the colour, nane, cutie mark and habits before we found out she was Nightmare Rarity is completely mine. Please Read & Review it really does help me.**

 **Enjoy ; )**

Luna took over her duties for the night. She made her rounds through the castle making sure it was at peace, she greeted the guards after every entrance she passed. She went into the throne room and sat on her own, she then called for her royal guard, they came immediately to their princess. She asked her head guard to answer for them all, she proceeded, "Where do your allegiances lie?" "With you Princess Luna," answered the guard. Luna nodded and asked, "How far would you go for your Princess?" the guard answered "We would die for them," Luna became annoyed and said, "I didn't say Princesses I said Princess." "So let me ask again how far would you go for your Princess." The guard answered "We would die for you Princess Luna," "Good and would you trust her decisions?" asked Luna, the guard answered "Without question your highness." Luna walked over to her Royal Guard and touched the head guard with her horn, he began to transform, his height increased slightly, his armour turned black and his eyes became black with a moon light white slit for his pupil. After his transformation he looked stronger in every way, the other two took to the transformation with open minds, they also wanted to be stronger than the other guards of the castle. From nowhere the Shadowbolts appeared behind the guards, Luna smirked and asked speaking very clearly, "Where do your allegiances lie?" They all answered in unison, "With our Queen." Luna began to cackle like her darker self.

Rarity went to the cafe with Rainbow Dash, who had sprained her wing during her exercises and had nothing better to do. "Wow Rarity I didn't think you could get so mad," Rarity sighed and asked, "Rainbow Dash, how would you feel if she sold something so precious to you to get that jacket?" Rainbow Dash shrugged and said, "I don't know, I guess I would be pretty mad but I would just let it blow over." Rarity rolled her eyes and then asked, "And if that item put you heavily into debt?" Rainbow Dash then said, "Oh well, it's just a thing, I would value my family more than something." Rarity looked at her and then said, "You know Rainbow Dash you're right, I need to make things right with Serenity, I just hope I can find her in the Everfree forest." "I'll help you, after all she's my friend and I really like this jacket." said Rainbow Dash, she hadn't taken off that jacket since Hearth's Warming Eve.

They headed into the Everfree forest together in search of Serenity. Serenity woke up in a meadow in the Everfree Forest she didn't know where she was in the fact of how far she was from any civilisation, suddenly she remembered, she was possessed by a Nightmare, she didn't remember what happened during those years after the mental institution, but she did remember the harsh things Rarity had said, she saw she was wearing her favourite black jacket. She then knew what she had to do, she decided to head back in the general direction.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash were searching for Serenity, calling her name hoping that if she was near enough she would hear them. "Oh Rainbow Dash I hope we find her, I'm afraid she'll hurt herself," said Rarity, Dash nudged her shoulder with her elbow and said, "Don't worry Rarity, she seems pretty clever, I'm sure she wouldn't get hurt." Rarity kept walking and said, "I don't mean it like that," Rainbow Dash said realising what she meant "Oh." They continued their search for Serenity.

Serenity sighed and said, "I have no idea where I'm going," she kept walking not looking where she was stepping and tripped on a stone spraining her rear right ankle, she exclaimed in pain, "S#!t that really hurt." She knew she couldn't walk with her ankle now, she sighed and said, "Maybe it's for the best, if I get eaten there'll be a few positives; one: I'll feed an animal. Two: Rarity won't see me again and three: I'll be dead and bother nopony anymore." she lied down on her back awaiting her death, then she heard her name, she sat up, "Huh?" she listened again, she heard Rainbow Dash of that she was certain, then a second voice, her eyes widened, Rarity. She called out, "Help! Help! I'm over here!" suddenly within a few minutes Rainbow Dash came through the trees and said, "Here she is I've got her." shortly after that Rarity came through the trees and hugged Serenity and said crying, "I'm so sorry Serenity, I didn't mean to say all those harsh things about you I was just angry please forgive me," Serenity burst into tears and said, "I'm sorry too I didn't know what had gotten over me I knew you treasured that topper," Rarity shook her head and said, "I don't care anymore about that stupid topper all I care about right now is you."

Rarity stood up and tried to help up Serenity who exclaimed in pain, "OW!" she had forgotten her ankle was sprained, Rainbow Dash took notice and went to get sticks and vines to make a splint, she was very capable in the forest, somehow she knew first aid for these type of situations. She splinted Serenity's ankle and the three slowly made their way back towards Ponyville, when they reached the outskirts of the small village Serenity asked to stop at the shop just near the the forest, they entered and Serenity limped over to the counter and said, "Miss Serenity." The owner smiled and said "Fortunately nobody was able to buy it." She used her magic and gave Rarity her crystal tree topper back to her. Rarity looked at her and asked, "Why? I thought that you would keep the money?" Serenity nodded and said, "Yes, but the receipt says if it isn't able to sell then they'd give it back to me and I would still keep the money." Rarity then decided that they should go to Twilight and ask about Serenity's ankle.

Shortly afterwards they arrived at Twilight's door which opened with a deep pink magic aura around it. Rarity smiled and said, "You got your magic back," Twilight nodded and said, "I just can't explain it, yesterday I didn't have magic and now I do." Rarity was happy that her friend got her magic back then asked her, "Could you look at Serenity's ankle, she sprained it in the Everfree forest a few hours ago," Twilight used her magic and after that Serenity's ankle was fine. Serenity then said, "I can't remember anything from after my years in the mental institution or Hearth's Warming Eve." Twilight looked at her and asked, "Is there anything you wish to tell us?" Serenity sighed and said, "I was possessed by a Nightmare." the room fell silent, a heaviness fell onto the room. "What do you mean?" asked Rainbow Dash, Serenity began, "When my parents left me in the mental institution in Manehatten they abandoned me there. I felt so sad... then I can't remember," Twilight walked over and said, "Let me try something," her horn glowed around Serenity's head, who instantly began to remember something, "I remember me being there for fifteen years, I thought I was alone, then I met a strange pony. I can't remember her voice, but she had a purple and white mane, she was quite tall for a pony in fact taller than Princess Celestia, she was black, her mane also had stars in it. I couldn't see her cutie mark though, her horn had some sort of crown in front of it, but it was the length of Princess Celestia's as well." Rarity looked away and said, "That is me Serenity, well my darker self." Serenity looked at her confused.

Twilight explained, "You see Serenity, Rarity is speaking about Nightmare Rarity, it was back when she was afraid that she would be replaced by another more generous pony, so she fell into darkness only because she was manipulated by the shadow beasts of the moon."

Serenity nodded and continued, "I was interested in this pony and wanted to befriend her so I tried to and after a few months we became friends. If I knew she was what Rarity once was then I wouldn't have befriended her and then I can't remember. Soon after I was released and don't remember much from that either." Twilight said, "That must have been when she possessed you. Can you remember anything else?" Serenity shook her head, "The last thing I remember was the harsh things Rarity said, but she apologised for it otherwise I can't remember anything." Twilight didn't know what to do, but she knew who they could go to. She told the others to get ready to depart for Canterlot, she knew that if anypony could explain what was going on Celestia would. A few hours later at dusk they departed for Canterlot on the last train for the day, the train ride was luckily short because there weren't many ponies on the train travelling to Canterlot. They arrived just as the moon was raised, they headed for the castle, they reached the castle gates easily. Suddenly the guards halted them, Phalanx the head guard that had replaced Shining Armour stood before them and said, "Who dares to enter the castle without permission," Twilight looked up to him and said, "Twilight Sparkle the Magical, Rainbow Dash the Loyal, Rarity the Generous and her cousin." Phalanx recognised the names and said, "My apologies Princess Twilight we have been on edge lately since Princess Luna's Royal Guard have gone missing for some time now."

Twilight and the others walked into the castle looking for Celestia, the first place they looked was in the Dining Room, and sure enough she was having dinner alone. Celestia looked up and smiled, "Twilight my dear student, Rainbow Dash the Loyal, Rarity the Generous and a pony I have not yet met it seems." They walked over to her and took seats at the table, Celestia looked at Serenity and asked, "Who might you be?" Serenity swallowed and said, "I'm Serenity your highness, Rarity's cousin." Celestia smiled and said, "Well it's always a pleasure to meet relatives of Rarity, I like your mane style it's very nice." Serenity blushed slightly at the compliment from the Princess. Celestia turned to Twilight and asked, "So have you figured out why your magical abilities are gone?" Twilight shook her head and said, "Actually they're back today," Celestia lifted an eyebrow and used her magic to check, she was astounded, "I can't believe it, it seems whatever dark magic was upon you has disappeared completely." Twilight then asked, "Can we head to your study? We have something to tell you." Celestia nodded and they headed to her study. Twilight sat across from Celestia, her friends sat next to her, Twilight continued, "We have reason to believe that Nightmare Rarity has returned," Celestia looked at her and asked, "Are you sure? What evidence do you have?" Rarity answered, "Serenity met her in the Manehatten mental institution you highness, and she says she was possessed because she couldn't remember much after that or after Hearth Warming's Eve." Celestia used her magic to check Serenity.

Celestia said to them, "I can't sense anything right now, if she was possessed I would have sensed it in her." Serenity then asked, "What about Luna, could she have sensed it?" Celestia answered, "Yes she can, but why do you ask?" Serenity answered, "We met on Nightmare Night last year." Celestia asked one of her guards to retrieve Luna, she stepped into the room and asked, "What was it you wanted to ask me Tia?"

Celestia motioned for her to sit next to her at the table in the study, then proceeded to ask as soon as she had sat down, "Did you sense anything strange about Serenity when you met her on Nightmare Night last year?" Luna looked at Serenity and said, "No not at all, why?" Celestia explained, "She claims to have been possessed by Nightmare Rarity for quite sometime," Luna looked back at her and said, "Sorry Tia I didn't sense any Nightmare within her, after all I was helping Rarity with her nightmares before I was banished to the moon." She clasped her hooves around her mouth. They looked at her, she then said, "Did I say banish? I meant went to the moon to sort out somethings," she then giggled nervously.

Celestia looked at her sister intently, she turned away nervously, "Luna will you look me the eyes when I have something important to say to you." Luna turned slowly around and looked into her sister's eyes, Celestia stared into her eyes, Luna blinked and Celestia saw that her pupil changed into a slit and back to a normal pupil again. Celestia asked, "What exactly did you do on the moon Luna?" Luna began to stand up saying nervously, "Oh wow look at the time... I guess it's time to lower the moon and make way for the dawn... hehehe," Celestia locked the door with her magic, also making sure it was magic proof. She proceeded, "Do you want to tell us something sister?" she motioned for Twilight, Dash, Rarity and Serenity to get behind her as she stood up.

"So Luna tell me what did you exactly do during your visit to the moon," Luna tried to open the door, she resorted to using her magic, she looked at Celestia saying, "Tia please let me out, I need to lower the moon to make way for your gorgeous day," Celestia smiled and said, "Nice try." Luna sighed and suddenly shot Celestia with the others out of the study window. Celestia hit the ground she caught the other four with her magic and gently set them on the ground, she looked at the hole where the study window was. Luna glided down and said, "I'm sorry Tia but you forced my hoof." Celestia stood up and said, "You don't have the right to call me that Nightmare Moon," Luna sighed and said, "Well it looks like the jig is up." Suddenly the wind blew from Luna. Her eyes began to shine white as she began to transform, she gained in height, matching her sister's, her coat became black, her wings changed shape, armour was on her body, she opened her eye, her pupil becoming a slit. She had become who she really was on the inside Nightmare Moon, Celestia spoke, "Luna you are better than this, you don't have to feel jealousy anymore." Nightmare Moon chuckled and stated, "You think this is about jealousy? No, it's about power and I want to be the ruler of Equestria by myself." She began to cackle and she vanished into a blue mist.

Celestia grew sad as she realised that her sister was gone and replaced by Nightmare Moon.

She looked towards the ponies looking at her with concern, Celestia sighed and said, "Come with me little ponies, we are all hurt, let's get to the medical wing of the castle." They reached the front gate and Phalanx ran over to Celestia and asked, "Princess Celestia are you alright? What happened? Where is Princess Luna?" Celestia groaned in pain and said, "Send out the pegasus guards to search for Nightmare Moon, she's returned, we need to find her before she reeks havoc on Equestria," Phalanx nodded and went to the tower where the pegasus guards were stationed. Celestia and the other four ponies limped to the medical wing of the castle, Rainbow Dash was at the very back and she took the brunt of the force, her head above her right eye was cut open from the glass. Twilight was right behind Celestia when Luna fired, not all of the magic beam hit Celestia she was hit in the side, so she felt great pain in her right side of her abdomen, the flesh was torn badly she needed stitches. Rarity had suffered two cracked ribs when she hit the metal frame of the window.

Celestia was hit in the chest by the magic beam, it wasn't meant to kill just hit her hard. She felt short of breath, she also knocked her head on the wall where the top of the window was situated, so she had a splitting headache. The nurse ponies tended to them, stitching Twilight, resetting Rainbow Dash's wing and bandaging her head, wrapped up Rarity's chest for her ribs and giving an ice pack for Celestia's head and sorting out her chest so she could breath again. Rarity asked the nurse tending to her, "Where's Serenity?" The nurse pony finished bandaging her and looked to the direction of an unconscious pony on one of the beds. Unfortunately Serenity had taken the worst injuries, despite being in front of Rainbow Dash when Luna fired her magic beam. When they were shot at, Serenity had hit the window sill with her hip, causing her to tumble in the air and hit one of the horizontal metal frames with her neck and a brick hit her right in the right half of her face causing a massive bruise. Rarity hobbled over to her cousin saying, "Oh Serenity I'm so sorry, this should not have happened to you." She lowered her head in sadness. Rainbow Dash stood up and put a hoof around her friend, "Don't beat yourself up about this Rarity, it wasn't your fault."

Celestia walked over with Twilight and said, "Rarity we need to get her to the Canterlot hospital, we do not have the equipment to support her if her condition takes a turn for the worst." Rarity nodded and allowed the nurse ponies to take Serenity to a carriage where they took her to Canterlot hospital, Rarity's contact details were already with the hospital because she and Fluttershy were out and a carriage ran over one of Fluttershy's legs, so if anything did happen she would be informed. Celestia lowered the moon and raised the sun to beging the day, she was in her study when Phalanx came in and said, "Your majesty the Pegasus Guards have returned, they have not seen any sight of Nightmare Moon all night." Celestia sighed and said, "Thank you Phalanx, tell them to get some rest I might need them to search again tonight." Phalanx nodded and left the study, Celestia put her hoof between her eyes and sighed, "We need to find her before it's too late." Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow Dash had been given a room to share while they recovered from their injuries, Twilight had sent off a letter to Spike to tell the others to get to Canterlot, so she could explain why they weren't in Ponyville. A few hours later the other three came to the castle and were directed to where they were staying, hugs were exchanged between the friends, Twilight then began to explain, "We came here because Serenity had said she was possessed by Nightmare Rarity, when she was checked by Celestia she said she sensed nothing. Serenity mentioned meeting Luna at Nightmare Night, so Celestia asked her if she sensed anything, but she said she hadn't, it turns out that it was actually Nightmare Moon."

She then told them of Serenity being admitted into the hospital. "Well that sucks a load of hay," said Applejack, Rainbow Dash agreed with that statement to the full extent, Flutershy asked, "So what is Celestia doing about all of this?" Twilight shook her head, "To be honest Fluttershy I don't know, I think she's just trying to work out a plan or something." A knock on the door was heard and a guard poked his head through the slightly open door and said, "Princess Celestia would like to see you all now," Twilight thanked the guard and he closed the door, the six friends went to Celestia's study and sat at the table. The friends saw where the hole was as the window had not been repaired, Celestia looked at them all and sighed, "Unfortunately we cannot find her, if we knew where she was we would be able to figure out a plan. Tonight I shall send out the Pegasus guards again to search for any mention of her, but for now I ask for you all to stay here in Canterlot if we need your help." Twilight and her friends agreed to stay for as long as they could.

Rarity was in her room when there was a knock on the door, she answered it and behind it was a guard who said, "Forgive me for disturbing you but this letter is for you." Rarity thanked the guard and took the letter, she saw it was from Canterlot hospital. She opened it and she read it, immediately the letter dropped to the ground from her magic, she then collapsed onto the ground. Her vision was clear but her hearing was slightly gone, she could see Rainbow Dash running towards her, she heard the muffled voice of her friend in distress, "Rarity? Rarity! Come on don't do this," Suddenly she saw Celestia and the others walk in, she blinked like normal, but didn't respond to anything. She saw the nurse ponies from the medical wing of the castle come towards her, then she blacked out. She awoke in a bed in the hospital wing of the castle, she looked to her side and saw her friends standing around her, she asked, "What happened?" Twilight answered, "You went into shock after reading a letter from Canterlot hospital, you were out for over two days." Rarity then remembered what she read, _"Dear Miss Rarity, unfortunately your cousin Serenity has slipped into a severe coma, we will keep her on life support for the time being, however as her legal guardian you will have the decision of taking her off life support or keep her going until she shows any sign of improvement, please come by to receive more details. Signed: Hospital Administrator."_

Rarity decided to head over to the hospital to see Serenity, when she entered she headed over to the front desk. "I would like to see Serenity please," the nurse nodded and lead Rarity to her cousin's room. Rarity walked in and saw her cousin Serenity hooked up with multiple wires leading into multiple machines, she walked over to the side of the bed and immediately began to cry, "Oh Serenity... I will avenge you... I promise..." Rarity knew what she wanted to do, kill Nightmare Moon for doing this to her. She left the hospital with a new state of mind, she returned to the castle and went to the Pegasus Guard tower, she woke up the head guard who asked after being rudely awoken, "Who asks for our services," Rarity grabbed him by his armour and said, "Now you listen to me, Nightmare Moon is out there and I need to find her, don't come back until you've found something that will lead me to her." The guard didn't argue and assembled the rest of the force to fly out and search for Nightmare Moon, Rarity stood on her bedroom balcony and watched as the Pegasi began to fade into little dots over the horizon.

At dinner Celestia asked, "So how is Serenity?" Rarity glared at her, "Well how do you think she is doing? If you weren't so blind you would actually care about my cousin, but no you're only asking in an attempt to make me feel better about myself, after all what should I expect from somepony who has everything, you have no idea how I feel right now." Twilight's eyes widened, Celestia stood up, "You're wrong of course I know how you feel, how do you think I sleep at night knowing that my little Luna is out there right now somewhere being held captive by Nightmare Moon and..." "Oh give me a break, I'd expect somepony with eyes as big as yours to at least see the fact that Princess Luna is nothing more than a selfish little b!***h who cares for nopony but herself and her stupid nights." Celestia was pushed over the edge at that moment, "HOW DARE YOU! IF IT WERE NOT FOR LUNA YOU WOULD STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES! IF IT WERE NOT FOR LUNA YOU WOULD'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A RUNDOWN DESIGNER! IF IT WERE NOT FOR LUNA YOU WOULD STILL BE NIGHTMARE RARITY!" The others had never seen Celestia like that before, she even used the Royal Canterlot voice which she hardly ever used.

 **A/N: So there you have it the fourth chapter of Serenity hope you enjoyed it, please read and review it helps me a lot to continue to write these stories, but even if you don't I will continue to write anyway you shall never stop me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here comes the final chapter of Serenity I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoy writing every chapter for my fanfics maybe in the future I will get more inspiration for more fanfics that you will enjoy. If you are just joining the story then please be logical about this and start from chapter 1.**

 **Enjoy ; )**

The Pegasi guards were over the darkest part of the Everfree Forest at this point, although they followed from Celestia they dare not return with Rarity in such a state. One sentry alerts the head guard Typhoon, "Sir I may have something." The squad of ten moved to the location, they landed silently on the ground as not to alert anypony who wouldn't see them as friendly. They approached a large cave and went inside to scout it out, they continued walking for what seemed like an hour, Typhoon peered his head around the corner and nothing. He called to the rest of the squad to allow them to join him, "What do we do now captain?" asked one of the guards, "Take a look around, let's see if we can find any leads," the squad decided to fan out in two groups of five. Typhoon was in charge of team one, they searched for any trace of Nightmare Moon or the missing Royal Guards, a noise gained their attention. Typhoon and his squad began to move towards the noise, he turned the corner to make sure it wasn't a hoax or misleading and that's exactly what they found, nothing more than a dead end. Then they heard cackling, the squad formed back to back making sure they wouldn't be flanked, Typhoon heard the screams of the other squad in distress. His raced back to where the screams were coming from, they saw a helmet on the floor.

Assuming the worst Typhoon decided to call the retreat. The squad flew out of the cave to escape, but they encountered very rough weather. They wind was blowing fiercely, it was hailing as well causing their armour to be dented and this made flying uncomfortable, Typhoon tried to make contact with the rest of the squad. When nopony answered he turned his head to see that they were gone, with the wind and hail stinging his eyes he could barely see anything, he then heard a distress call from the radio link between the Pegasi guards, "Can anypony hear me, I can't find my squad anymore the weather is too rough, somepony help." Typhoon called over, "Where are your co-ordinates?" The pony answered, "By the sound of the clarity of the transmission we have I'd say we're about a few metres away from each other." Typhoon then activated his beacon which was a small lantern. "I can your light I'm making my way over to you now." Typhoon saw the pony come from the clouds and said, "So have any ideas where the rest are?" The sentry shook his head, "No in the slightest," Typhoon made the transmission, "Anypony from the squad, this is Typhoon, the rookie sentry and I are going to head back to Canterlot we cannot stay out any longer, if anypony receives this head back to Canterlot." "Let's get out of hear." The sentry nodded and they flew back towards Canterlot.

Once they left however, the weather stopped as if it was placed there. The ground was occupied by the remaining squad of pegasi guards, they were on the ground due to the sheer intensity of the storm. The second in command, Thunder Bolt, stood up and took a head count, unfortunately his radio was damaged during the storm. Then all of a sudden the squad was pinned to the ground by none other than Luna's Royal Guard but they were different, in fact there were more, then before them stood Nightmare Moon. She used her magic and the Pegasi Guards began to transform, their wings became like dragon wings, their armour turned into a deep silver, their colour became black and their eyes were yellow with slits for pupils. They bowed to Nightmare Moon as their queen.

Celestia had locked herself in her bedroom for a few hours now, but she knew she couldn't stay there forever, she had to take care of the nightly duties that Luna had left behind. She went into the throne room and began to meditate, she would need to calm herself for the probable fight with her sister again. She knew deep down she couldn't beat Nightmare Moon or Luna in fact, her sister although being younger and smaller than her was still powerful. What she lacked in wisdom and size she made up for in pure power Celestia could never beat Nightmare Moon without the elements of harmony, and although she was able to lower and raise the moon and sun, Luna could pull the moon out of orbit if she wanted to or travel there when she pleased. Celestia couldn't concentrate, she knew Nightmare Moon was powerful, but every time she thought of a feat she accomplished she also thought of how Luna could accomplish more than her just in her weakened form. She didn't know how she was going to beat Nightmare Moon without trying to banish her, she decided that she would need the elements of harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon.

Rarity was in her bedroom looking towards the Canterlot hospital, she had been crying. She had received a letter after her argument with Celestia regarding Serenity, she needed to make a decision. Either keep Serenity on life support for the remainder of her days or allow the hospital to pull the plug. The words of the letter replaying in her head, _"Dear Miss Rarity, unfortunately it seems your cousin Serenity will not make a recovery from her coma her condition is too dire at this point, you will have to decide to keep her on life support or allow the hospital to pull the plug you have 48 hours to respond."_ Rarity went to bed and her dreams were haunted by Serenity's death over and over. The next morning she was awoken by Twilight, "Rarity there might be something on Nightmare Moon," Rarity climbed out of bed and went straight to Celestia's study. She sat at her place and Celestia spoke, "The Pegasi guards have picked up a transmission mission, Typhoon if you please." Typhoon stood up and broadcasted the message, "To my dearest sister Tia, if you want to face me then come and face me. But bring your army because mine is ready for you and your elements of harmony, you will find me at our previous castle, see you soon."

Celestia sighed, "Phalanx assemble the army, it seems we will have to move now in order to reach the castle by nightfall." Phalanx saluted and he left with Typhoon and the sentry to prepare. She turned back to the friends, "If you wish to flee you may do so, there is no dishonour in doing so." "Your majesty we will stand with you or die trying," answered Rarity. Celestia bowed her head to Rarity, "Maybe you should say goodbye to Serenity." Rarity nodded and went to the hospital while the rest stayed and readied for a battle. She walked into Serenity's ward and stood next to the bed and sighed, "You know I'm going to battle soon and I just wanted to say... I'll be back of course but I also wanted to say..." she couldn't she just couldn't say it. A doctor pony walked in, "Are you Miss Rarity?" she nodded, "Have you made a decision?" she nodded again. She looked at the doctor and said, "At half past nine tonight pull the plug." The doctor nodded, Rarity walked back to Serenity's, "I just wanted to say... goodbye..." she burst into tears at saying the last word.

She ran out of the hospital with tears streaming down her face, yet she didn't only feel sad but was also angry at Nightmare Moon, Serenity could never have a normal life anymore it was taken away from her. Rarity entered the castle and her friends hugged her and shed tears of their own for Serenity. Rarity took her necklace to wield the element of Generosity, she and her friends walked out of the castle and met Celestia and the Canterlot army outside the city in the fields.

They began to march towards the Castle of The Two Sisters, the castle where Celestia and Luna ruled before settling in Canterlot. The Elements of Harmony were marching at the back of the army because they were crucial to the battle, if they were on the front line they may not even see the first minutes of the battle. Rarity hung her head low due to sadness, "Don't ya worry yerself over Serenity, I know it's tough but ya gave them permission to pull the plug and as long as ya remember her then she can't be truly dead." said Applejack. Rarity smiled, "Thanks Applejack I appreciate that." They continued to march through the Everfree Forest, the sun was in position for about four o' clock in the afternoon, Celestia knew the army wouldn't arrive by nightfall but continued the march.

Nightmare Moon smiled into her mirror seeing the army move towards the castle, "So you intend to fight, I'm impressed I thought you'd hide behind your walls, nonetheless I think I should give myself a bit of a chance." Her horn began to glow and a mist began to trail the six friends. She smiled and turned to her general, "Prepare the army we're going to have a visit from the Princess." The general bowed, "Yes my Queen." He left to assemble the army, Nightmare Moon returned to her mirror, "Let's see how the Elements of Harmony deal with my new tricks."

The sun had set and the moon rose into its army pressed on by the orders of Celestia in fact she ordered for a quicker pace to arrive before the moon was in the perfect position for Nightmare Moon to harness her full power. The Mane Six could not keep up with the disciplined pace of the army, in fact they couldn't keep pace so much they lost sight of it. "Rainbow Dash fly up and see if can see anything," said Twilight, Rainbow Dash nodded and lifted into the sky and looked around, she returned to the ground soon after, "I can't see anything, there's a dense fog it looks like we'll have to go through it to get to the army," Twilight nodded, "Let's go girls the army doesn't stand a chance without us." They walked into the very dense fog, the mist followed them in. Suddenly the six found themselves in the middle of a circle with six possible routes, they had no choice they had to split up to find the army. Twilight looked around trying to get her bearings, she groaned in pain, she was standing in a field and she saw a field littered with dead guards from the army. She began to panic she then saw Celestia's crown on the ground she saw blood on it, she shook her head and knew it was nothing but a vision. The mist lifted and she continued. The others also had no trouble determining that what they saw was nothing but visions except for one. Rarity was wondering through the mist, she saw Serenity, she ran over and hugged her, "You're alive," She moved her head back and saw Serenity's body without its head, she shrieked in terror stumbling backwards, then she Serenity grabbed her from behind, she had no face she also had tentacles around her neck.

She ran away from it, she tried breathing, then Serenity appeared again with half of her face as a skull, she spoke, "Look what you've done to me, you killed me." Rarity backed away from her. Suddenly she saw she was standing in blood she looked up and saw Serenity on the ground slitting her wrists badly in fact she cut deep enough to destroy the veins. Rarity then saw Serenity hanging by a noose on a tree, she couldn't take it, she was beginning to lose it. She curled up into a ball and looked up to see Nightmare Moon laughing at her, suddenly she was overcome by something more dangerous than sadness, pure rage she wanted Nightmare Moon dead. She stood up and the mist disappeared she didn't know where her friends were but she marched towards the castle of the two sisters.

Celestia and the army arrived at the castle and stood in the field before it. Ahead of them was the army of Nightmare Moon who stood before them at the head. She smiled, "So my dear sister you decided to face me and my army," "You will not win Nightmare Moon we will stop you," responded Celestia. Nightmare Moon only chuckled, "We? I only see you." Celestia turned around to see the Elements of Harmony not behind the army, she looked back at Nightmare Moon, "What have you done?" Nightmare Moon smirked, "I wonder how long it will take me to defeat your pathetic army," At this Celestia flew at Nightmare Moon and both of them began their fight which allowed the two armies to charge each other.

The Elements of Harmony heard the battle and found themselves at the edge of the battlefield, Twilight surveyed the battle and saw Celestia and Nightmare Moon fighting in between the two armies. Twilight looked around and asked, "Wait, where's Rarity?" The others looked around, they had lost their friend in the mist. "Well I think we should at least have some fun before she shows up," said Rainbow Dash cracking her hooves, "I'm with you Dash let's take 'em on," said Applejack, "Count me in," said Fluttershy which took them all by surprise, "I will Pinkie Punch them," said Pinkie, Twilight sighed, "Let's go get them." They rushed towards the middle of the battle.

Rarity had seen her friends rush into battle, she however was planning her attack, she wanted a direct route to Nightmare Moon. From a distance she tracked Celestia and Nightmare Moon through the battle waiting for the perfect moment.

 _Meanwhile..._

The doctor who was due to pull Serenity's plug stood in the ward and looked at the clock. The time read nine o' clock thirty minutes before he would have to end this pony's life so short, he saw something in that pony, he saw his own daughter, who like Serenity was placed on life support and he was faced with the decision to allow the hospital pull the plug.

He was there when they pulled the plug, he saw the machines switched off, he saw his daughter's breath slow until it stopped, he heard the heart monitor turn into one continuous beep. He began to cry for this pony he had only met this evening, this pony who reminded him of his own daughter. Serenity however was far from dead. She was trapped in her dreams, she was at the battlefield, she saw how Celestia battled Nightmare Moon she saw how her friends were in the middle of it all she saw her cousin Rarity waiting for the perfect moment to strike Nightmare Moon for her.

The battle only heated as both armies were equally matched neither one faltering. The Elements of Harmony had formed a circle around Celestia to protect her form attack from behind or from the flanks. Celestia and Nightmare Moon were exchanging blow after blow with their horns which were glowing also both were equally matched. Nightmare Moon looked to the sky and saw the moon in perfect position, she grew irritated, she knew she couldn't harness its power while battling Celestia. "ENOUGH!" she shouted and anypony that surrounded her were blown away including Celestia. She rose into the sky and harnessed the power of the moon, her eyes began to shine white from the intake of the sheer power, an aura of white surrounded her, her wings extended as they transformed into those of a dragon's. She descended and the power could be seen by her white eyes and by the aura that surrounded her.

Celestia and the other Elements of Harmony shot a beam at her. She screamed, after the dust settled she raised her head, "Was that your best shot?Now it's my turn." She displayed her power she lifted Celestia, the Elements of Harmony and the entire army and threw them across the field. They were no match for her, she approached them and smiled, "So do you surrender the throne?" Celestia looked upp at her, "Never," "So be it," her horn began to glow. Rarity seized her chance, "For Serenity!" she shouted as she hurled herself at Nightmare Moon, although being smaller than her Rarity still put up a fight to take down Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon saw darkness in Rarity one only she knew all to well and used it to her advantage, "Think Rarity who was it that didn't try to protect your cousin, who was it that instead of using a shield spell allowed my beam to hit her and the ponies behind her." Rarity was having none of it. She continued her assault on the taller alicorn who kept trying to persuade her, "Join me we can rule them, we can force them to do anything, we can make them bring you gems until you are satisfied." Rarity kept going not listening to the one who killed her cousin. "I will never join you!" She lunged at Nightmare Moon and was thrown off, she lay on the ground with the taller alicorn towering over her. "Very well if you will not join me then you will die." She raised her horn and was about to strike her in the chest. "For Serenity!" yelled Rarity, which seemed to echo through the night.

The doctor looked at the clock and it read 21:29:30 and counting, he moved over to the machines supporting Serenity, who was unresponsive, 20 seconds left, the doctor motioned his hoof to the off button, 5 seconds left. The echo reached Serenity. Suddenly her eyes opened and she disappeared from her bed, the doctor was shocked he had never seen anything like it.

As Nightmare Moon's horn was about to strike Rarity she was hit by a magic beam, Rarity turned her head to Celestia who was looking at something else, she turned her head to follow the gaze. She her Nightmare Rarity and she ran towards Nightmare Moon who was just recovering from the beam when she was punched in the face. Nightmare Rarity teleported, she was behind Nightmare Moon who she kicked in the face, again she teleported, she shot a magic beam at the staggering Nightmare Moon who fell to the ground by the power of the shot. Nightmare Rarity called to the Elements of Harmony, "Now do it now, change her back to Luna." They didn't argue and shot a beam towards Nightmare Moon who screamed, "Nooooooooooooo!" On the ground was Princess Luna who was back to normal, as for her army they returned to themselves again even her Royal Guard were normal again. Celestia walked over to her, "Luna are you allright?" Luna looked up at Celestia and asked, "Why am I in the Everfree Forest?" Celestia hugged her sister in joy.

Rarity walked up to her darker self and asked, "Why did you help us?" Nightmare Rarity lowered her head to the unicorn, "Because you're my cousin," Rarity realised who it really was, "Serenity?" She nodded, "This my dear cousin is my powerful form it was activated before I was unplugged when I heard you say "For Serenity"," Rarity hugged her cousin and said, "I'm so glad you're alive." Serenity looked up and saw Celestia approach, "So you are Serenity, all I can say is thank you for saving my sister," Serenity bowed her head, "Thank you your majesty but I cannot stay." "What? But why you only just got here." Rarity asked with tears in her eyes. "I must tend to my own duties now, it was nice to hang out with you for all this time, I shall return someday." At this she disappeared.

The army, Princesses and Elements of Harmony returned to Canterlot. The Mane Six returned to Ponyville, Rarity appointed Twilight as the CEO of her offices in Manehatten. The company became very successful, every time always being voted the best dress making company in Equestria. The years went by Rarity had pictures of all the times she and Serenity spent together, she always smiled at seeing the pictures of the two.

One day after a hard days work she heard a knock on the door, she opened and saw her cousin Serenity as herself again, she had mastered to control her powerful form that what she needed to do, soon Twilight relinquished her position to Serenity who helped the company grow in a big margin making it even more successful. Rarity had received the best designer award three times in a row for the next three years. Serenity often spent Hearth's Warming Eve with Rarity, her sister Sweetie Belle and her friends which she always surprised with her amazing gifts. Rarity and Serenity became like sisters and they continued their visits whenever they gained the opportunity.

The End

 **A/N: So there you have it Serenity is now finished, I hope you enjoyed reading this Fanfic as much as I have writing it. Be sure to always look out for more Fanfics that I will write or have written if you are interested in this then I suggest reading Princess Luna vs Nightmare Moon in my opinon one of my best or if you want something with Rainbow Dash then I suggest reading Motherly Rainbow Dash my second best that I'm proud of. And like always, Keep Reading and Love Reading while you can.**

 **Bye ; )**


End file.
